


Orange suns

by Stipermans



Series: Whumptober (mixed years) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Stabbing, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stipermans/pseuds/Stipermans
Summary: oh, why must life be so hard on those just tyring to enjoy it?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Whumptober (mixed years) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213751





	Orange suns

Nishinoya laughed as he and Asahi walked down the street holding hands. The two had only been going out for a few months and inbetween practice, tests, and the upcoming games they hadn’t gotten a lot of free time with each other. So when they got an extra day off from school for a holiday, they were super excited and instantly planned a date. 

The sun was setting and it casted the prettiest orange glow around them. Asahi was especially happy with the lighting because it made noya’s face seem like it was glowing. It made his brown eyes shine and shimmer like freshly polished jewels and it brought out the small flecks of amber in them. 

“Hey, Asahi?” Nishinoya asked, shaking the other out of his sweet and sappy thoughts. “I love you.” 

Asahi froze and looked over at Nishinoya. He had a serious look in his eyes and a face similar to when Hinata got serious about volleyball. Asahi could feel his face erupting in a blush as he stammered out. “I-I love you to-too Noya.” 

Nishinoya's face also went cherry red as he stood up on his tippy toes, trying to get a kiss from the older male. Asahi chuckled that no matter how Nishinoya stood he was still about 5 centimeters too short to reach his lips. Asahi ducked down and pecked the shorter male on his lips. 

“I love you Yu, I love you so much.” Asahi said as he went in for another kiss. This one lasted longer than the first and when they pulled away, Nishonoya’s lip was shiny with their shared saliva and face beet red. Asahi chuckled as they continued down the street with the sun setting behind them. 

If only things could always be this peaceful. 

The two were walking in a comfortable silence when Asahi got dragged into the opening of an alleyway. 

‘’Wh-” Noya started to say before he saw the masked man waving a large butcher knife in the air. 

“Not another step or word, unless you want this shiny little thing to be in his gut before he can run.” The masked man said, tugging Ashi deeper into the alley. Nishinoya froze where he was as the man slowly backed up from the opening of the alley. Asahi was palling and his breaths were coming out short and labored. 

“Now, you see, your boyfriend here took something from a friend of mine.” The masked man explained. This just caused more confusion as Asahi didn’t know this man. He had never stolen or took anything in his life other than a candy bar when he was 5. It seemed a little too late for revenge for that, so the man must have the wrong guy. 

“I- I thin-think you have th-the wrong g-guy. I-don-don’t know yo-you.” Asahi stammered out trying to wiggle away from the knife that was pressing into the small of his back. 

The man only chuckled and pressed the knife deeper into his back. “Are you calling my friend a liar?” He suggested with a defensive snarl. 

Asahi wiggling stopped as he realized how easy it would be to stab him. NIshinoya was about 10 steps in front of him and no matter how fast he ran the masked man would have stabbed him and gotten away before Noya reached him. And if Asahi was injured he wasn’t going to chase after the man. 

“No!” Asahi pleaded, trying to figure a way out of the situation without getting hurt. 

“Well, it sounds like you are and I don’t take kindly to people who call my friends liars.” The masked man said, pulling the knife in a wide ark to the side. 

“Be sides, you still took something from my friend. An eye for an eye.” and with that he plunged the knife into Asahi’s side. It took a second to register, but when it did he let out a scream of pain as the knife was ripped from his side. The masked man threw Asahi to the side as he turned around and sprinted into the alley ways. 

“ASAHI!” Nishinoya yelled, as he ran to his boyfriend. Asahi just let out a loud groan of pain as he lifted his hand up from his side. It was dripping in crimson blood, going from his fingertips down to his palm, then continued down his forearm. 

“ASAHI! You-you have to stay with me alright?” Nishinoya asked as he placed pressure on the wound. “You’ll -You’ll be alright.” Noya’s voice cracked as he tried to help stop the bleeding. 

“No-noya’’ he called out, reaching for noya’s hand. 

“Asa-asahi!” Nishinoya sobbed as his hands were soiled with his boyfriend's blood. He could barely see straight with the tears in his eyes but he knew that Asahi was trying to be strong. 

“Noya. I- I love y-you.” He said as his breathing started to become more labored. 

Nishinoya shook his head as he sobbed. “NO! NO! NO! No..no..” He screamed as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding. “You have to be okay Asahi. You have to…." Noya sobbed as his voice cracked. 

Nishinoya looked back down towards the opening of the alley. He took a deep breath and screamed for help. “PLEASE HELP! HELP ME PLEASE! HELP! HELP ME!” 

Asahi groaned as he grabbed for Nishinoya’s face. “Y-yu. Lo-look at m-me.” Noya slowly turned his head as more tears flowed out of his eyes. 

“Sto-stop try-tring to st-stall the ble-bleeding. Ca-call ambu-ambulance.” He gasped as he tried to sit up. 

Nishinoya eyes went wide and shook his head. "NO!If I don't keep the bleeding down you'll-" he cut himself out with a sob. Asahi just watched him and slowly nodded as Nishinoya registered what hi bofriend was asking of him. He let out a pityful sob and he dived for his phone. “MY BOYFRIEND JUST GOT STABBED!” he screamed once the operator answered. Asahi just sat there and tried to get his breathing under control. Coughs soon racked his body and before he knew it he was spitting up blood into noya’s lap. 

Nishinoya put the phone down and moved back to help stop the bleeding again. “Stay with me okay? The ambulance should be here soon. ” Noya asked as he saw Asahi’s eyes stay shut for a second too long. Asahi slightly nodded as he tried to stay conscious. 

“Lo-love you, Yu.” He stuttered out as he cupped Noya’s face with his bloody hand. He gave a shaky smile as his vision blurred. All Asahi could see was the bright oranges of the sky above that made him think of Nishinoya’s eyes. 

“NO! NO! ASAHI!” Noya yelled as sirens got closer to them. He shook Asahi to get him to stay awake. He let out a gut wrenching sob as the paramedics tore asahi from his hands. 

“Asahi! Asahi!” He wailed as he was held away from his boyfriend. 

“Sir please. Your boyfriend will be okay. Just breathe with me. In...Out….In….Out….Good” The paramedic said as he constrained Nishinoya’s flailing limbs. Nishinoya sobbed as he watched the ambulance load up. He walked with the paramedic who was holding him into the ambulance right before they drove off to the hospital.


End file.
